In recent years, with the prevalence of tablet terminals, computer apparatuses have been developed which can be used like notebook personal computers by installing an electronic apparatus such as a tablet terminal on a docking apparatus (so-called 2-in-1 personal computers). In this case, the docking apparatus is provided with an input interface such as a keyboard or a touch pad.
The electronic apparatus is installed on the docking apparatus via guide pins of the docking apparatus. More specifically, the electronic apparatus has insertion holes for installation, and the docking apparatus includes the guide pins provided at a hinge thereof in a projecting manner. When the electronic apparatus is installed on the docking apparatus, the guide pins are inserted into the insertion holes of the electronic apparatus to allow the electronic apparatus to be supported on the docking apparatus. Since the guide pins are provided at the hinge of the docking apparatus, the electronic apparatus can be pivoted around a pivot shaft of the hinge. Thus, the electronic apparatus installed on the docking apparatus can be opened and closed like a cover of a notebook computer.
When opened or closed, the electronic apparatus is subjected, via the guide pins, to stress acting in a pivoting direction. Conventionally, to ensure rigidity against the stress, the docking apparatus side is provided with a rigidity enhancing structure that holds a lower portion of the electronic apparatus in a sandwiching manner to enhance the rigidity of the electronic apparatus.
However, the provision of the rigidity enhancing structure leads to an increase in the thickness of the computer apparatus by an amount equal to the thickness of the rigidity enhancing structure. This makes a reduction in thickness difficult.